Wireless communication to and from hearing devices has been increasing in continuation of the developments within wireless communication technology. In a crowded environment where audio is distributed to the crowd, for example in an airport or in a movie theatre, it is known to stream audio via a telecoil solution having a limited bandwidth with limited possibilities of separating different audio streams.
Digital solutions of audio streaming have enhanced possibilities for broadcasting audio. However, the range of a single transmitter unit transmitting an audio stream is limited, thus there is a need for a method that allows reception of the same audio stream from different transmitter units.
The limited battery power of hearing devices however requires ways of minimizing data transmission from the hearing device, in an effort to prolong battery life. Hence the shift from receiving the audio stream from one transmitter unit to receiving the same audio stream from an alternative transmitter unit, demands that the transmission of data from the hearing device is eliminated or seriously minimized.
Thus, there is a need for an audio system that provides audio streaming to a moving user, without relying on transmission of data back and forth between the audio system and the hearing device during handover between a first and second transmitter unit.